Amai kotoba
by Akira Asahina
Summary: "Tus palabras sonaban mas dulces que la miel y me incitaban a tocarte. Entre gemidos y caricias que el tiempo no ha de borrar. Dime, ¿Quieres vagar por la eternidad junto a mi? "


Notas al final. Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Adachi Toka. Es posible que haya spoilers para aquellos que solo han visto el anime.

 **Amai kotoba**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con un suspiro de cansancio Hiyori se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su mullida cama. Estaba cansada después de aquella velada tan sorprendente, y como no, estar en el takagamahara era todo un lujo para un mortal y más aun para un semi espíritu como ella, si no fuera porque Yato la había invitado nunca hubiese tenido tal oportunidad. La castaña sonrió en felicidad pues la emoción seguía presente en su corazón, había muchos dioses, comida rica, además de que le trajo felicidad el ver a Yato cumpliendo uno de sus sueños, bueno, no fue como se lo esperaba, pero por algo se empezaba.

-...Yato-murmuró casi en silencio, pero a sus oídos era como el resonar de las campanas en el viento.

Yato, Yato, Yato.

La palabra se repetía sin cesar, como en una plegaria, o como en una canción. Sus ojos rosa se escondieron bajo sus pálidos parpados adornados por espesas y rizadas pestañas, la imagen del dios de la calamidad ocupaba su mente mientras comenzaba a dormitar, de pronto su pecho comenzó a doler de una manera muy extraña que la joven nunca había experimentado, y, en un intento por calmarlo llevo sus manos a la zona, al hacer esto sus dedos chocaron con un material duro de textura lisa, un tanto ida saco aquel objeto de entre sus ropas y ahí estaba, su tabla del emparejamiento. El trozo de madera mostraba su rostro y su nombre.

-Iki Hiyori... creí que Kofuku-san lo tenía-siguió jalando el hilo rojo de entre su ropa cuando de pronto un nudo apareció, Hiyori frunció el ceño extrañada, su mente cansada por las emociones de aquel día no le permitía recordar todo-Creí que Yato había cortado todos mis emparejamientos-siguió sacando la otra parte hasta que llego al otro extremo, al hacerlo abrió los ojos como plato y cualquier atisbo de sueño se esfumó-Esto es... imposible.

Entre sus manos estaba el ema del dios Yaboku, mejor conocido como Yato, si, ambas tablas estaban unidas con un sencillo nudo.

Lo quedo mirando fijamente, el pelinegro sonreía de manera pícara como solía hacer de tanto en tanto. Sus ojos se llenaron en lágrimas, al inicio se había sorprendido al ver como la diosa de la pobreza ataba los lazos para hacer lo que ella suponía era una broma, pero, segundos después su corazón se sintió cálido, y hormigueo en lo que ella llamaría felicidad, luego, cuando Yato había perseguido a Kofuku intentando romper el emparejamiento entro en pánico, en ese momento Hiyori comprendió que no quería a alguien más, quería que así fueran las cosas entre ellos.

Miro fijamente la cara de Yato en la tabla, soltó una risita, ahora entendía porque su lazo se pegaba a personas raras y fracasadas, eso era porque a quien amaba era un "jugador sin casa y sin trabajo que participa en sectas" justo como el dios de ojos azules había dicho. Acarició con parsimonia la extensión que alguna vez perteneció a un árbol, ser la pareja destinada de Yato...

Destinada.

El dolor regreso a su pecho y algo dentro de ella decía culpa... si, era culpa, ¿por qué? Eso era porque en realidad no estaban destinados, el que en esos momentos su pareja fuera Yato era solo por el capricho de una diosa. Tal vez debía desatar el hilo y regresarlas a donde pertenecían, sí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba por levantarse de su cama cuándo un ruido la sorprendió.

-Psss...pssss, Hiyori, ¿Estás dormida?-esa voz.

-Yato-dijo mirando hacia la ventana al mismo tiempo que limpiaba los restos de lágrimas derramadas momentos atrás-¿Qué haces aquí?

Hiyori quedo muda, el joven que normalmente parecía un vagabundo en esos momentos en verdad parecía lo que era, un dios, la ropa que portaba y su aspecto contrastaban con la luna que a sus espaldas lucia llena, iluminándolo.

-¿Me estás escuchando Hiyori?-le reclamaba el pelinegro.

-¡¿Eh?!...-volteo el rostro un tanto sonrojada al verse atrapada mirando tan fijamente que hasta había olvidado escuchar.

-Dije que estoy buscando tu tabla de emparejamiento-Yato se cruzo de brazos -Esa Kofuku la robo y no sé qué piensa hacerle, como dios y culpable de ello es mi deber regresarla-miro para todos lados como esperando que la tabla saliera de la nada-¿No la has visto o sabes dónde puede estar?

-U-umm, ya veo-La castaña sonrió un tanto forzado escondiendo tras de sí las placas de madera-No tengo ni idea, pero, no te preocupes Yato, está bien, déjala así.

El dios pelinegro se tenso al escuchar esas palabras, ¿Dejarlo así? Nunca, no dejaría que cualquiera la tuviera, porque Hiyori para él era...

-Seguiré buscando un poco más, no debería de estar lejos-un poco pensativo se quitó el sombrero negro-Rayos, me descuido un poco y esto es lo que sucede.

Hiyori forzó una sonrisa, sentándose en la cama escondió las tablas ema de manera sigilosa entre las cobijas. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero en su mente se repetía "Solo un poco más, déjame engañarme un poco más". Una vez logro su cometido se dirigió al dios y comenzó a empujarlo por la espalda hacia la ventana.

-De cualquier forma te digo que todo está bien. Ci-cierto, porque no vas con Daikoku, tal vez el pueda ayudarte a localizarla, el siempre sabe cómo encontrarla.

Pero el dios no estaba prestando atención a Hiyori porque estar en esa distancia le permitía disfrutar de su fragancia tan tenue y relajante, también el dios miraba como los labios de la chica se movían al hablar, tenían una apariencia suave y rosados... Sin ser consciente de sí mismo de pronto se encontró acariciando el labio inferior de la castaña con el dedo pulgar pasándolo de izquierda a derecha ante lo cual sintió a Hiyori temblar ante su toque.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se preguntaba, pero no podía resistir por más tiempo, había deseado tocarla de todas las formas posibles desde hacía ya algún tiempo, Yato quería saber cómo se sentían sus muslos aferrándose a sus caderas, sus labios sobre los propios o que pasaba si pasaba su dedo por toda la bella espalda de esa semi espíritu. Quería ser el primero en hacerla experimentar nuevas sensaciones, quería ser su principio y final.

-Yato... ¿Qué estás...?-la expresión de Hiyori era una mezcla entre sorpresa, incredulidad y tal vez hasta...deseo. Yato encontró adorable el sonrojo que teñía las mejillas.

Sin dejarla continuar hablando la tomo por la cintura haciéndola caer el suelo sin lastimarla ni un ápice y aprisiono con sus manos las muñecas de la castaña sujetándolas sobre la cabeza de ésta. La imagen que tenía de ella en ese momento era tan incitante para el dios, la ropa de sacerdotisa se soltaba en varias partes dándole libre acceso al torso y las piernas.

-Dime algo Hiyori-la voz tranquila y los ojos afilados que mostraba solo en momentos de seriedad atraparon totalmente su atención-¿te gusto?- Ella solo atinó a voltear la mirada y apretar los labios mientras el color rojo cubría sus mejillas-Si no contestas te torturare sexualmente hasta que me lo digas, ¿Aún así te niegas?

Hiyori seguía sin contestar, no lo creía capaz de iniciar algo como eso. Además no se podía permitir responder que si, su orgullo era grande y no solo no iba a ser sincera, si no que no permitiría que notara como su voz temblaba o su respiración salía entrecortada, ella estaba canalizando todas sus fuerzas en ello...aunque tenía otra opción y esa era hacer lo que mejor se le daba: pelear.

Comenzó a retorcerse intentando liberar el agarre de Yato sin éxito alguno, él era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba o mostraba si quiera, evito cada uno de los ataques que dirigía con las piernas y la aferró al suelo de la habitación. Una pierna del dios se acomodó al lado de la cadera y la otra entre las piernas de Hiyori.

-Hoo, eres una chica muy mala, no solo no respondes si no que también intentas huir. Las personas como tu merecen castigo.

Con una mano sostuvo ambas muñecas mientras que con la otra comenzó un lento viaje desde el interior de la fémina rodilla hacía la entrepierna; los hábiles dedos del dios de la desgracia se movían dibujando círculos en caricias tan ligeras que provocaban cosquillas y mientras más cerca estaba de su intimidad las cosquillas tomaban un carácter más erótico que lograban hacer que sus piernas temblaran y sintiera la necesidad de cerrarlas. Cuándo las yemas de los dedos pasearon sobre su clítoris la sensación fue tan inesperada que la hizo abrir la boca, las palabras estaban a punto de salir más logro retenerlas mordiéndose el labio.

-Sigue así de orgullosa y te hare sudar, temblar, te dejaré sin fuerzas. Tu cuerpo será mío-La advertencia de Yato no hacía nada más que acelerar su pulso.

¿Ese era realmente el Yato que conocía? Al mirar directo a los pozos azules supo que si, ese era Yato, o mejor dicho, Yaboku. Solo otra parte del dios, su parte verdadera la cual era como ver a una bestia salvaje cazando. Era hermoso y aterrador, sin embargo también era hechizante, casi como jugar con la muerte misma.

Una serie de roses en su intimidad la regreso a la realidad, los dedos de Yato la estaban volviendo loca y sinceramente no creía poder resistir más tiempo, era la primera vez que experimentaba todo aquello así que muchas sensaciones la embargaban; la presión sobre el mismo lugar hecho por la palma de la mano del dios terminó derrotarla.

-Me gustas, me gustas mucho Yato...pa-para, me estas...-los jadeos que emitía no le permitían hablar correctamente.

Hiyori creyó que habiendo respondido todo aquello se detendría, más al ver la sonrisa burlona de Yaboku supo que apenas estaban empezando. El pelinegro se inclinó sobre ella quedando su boca a la altura del blanco cuello, la respiración cálida le daba una sensación extraña, podía notar tirones por todo su cuerpo. El chico se dirigió a la oreja de Hiyori a la cual le dio una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo.

-Ahora responde, ¿Estas enamorada de mi?-aun sin dejar de mordisquear su suave aliento golpeaba parte del cuello.

Yato ni si quiera le dio tiempo a responder, comenzó a bajar dando pequeñas y suaves mordidas por la mandíbula, el cuello, sin quitar la tela que cubría el torso bajo por los pechos hasta las costillas, una vez ahí mordió con un poco más fuerza además de pasar su lengua de vez en cuando. La mente de la mitad ayakashi viajaba entre el placer y la realidad, así que para cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba sentada sobre sus rodillas dándole la espalda al de ojos azules quien aun sostenía sus manos solo que ahora las mantenía a la altura de su propia espalda baja.

-¿Sabes qué Hiyori? Me estoy divirtiendo mucho.

El dios de la calamidad se deleitaba ante las reacciones de la morena, como su pecho subía y bajaba, como daba sobresaltos y temblaba mientras sus dientes pasaban por sus hombros, espalda y cuello, pero lo mejor era ver a tan orgullosa e incansable chica sonrojada, jadeando y con un debate interno, lo sabía porque las piernas de Hiyori se abrían ante el instinto del deseo que le estaba causando darle tales caricias llenas de lujuria, también sus caderas de pronto hacían movimientos, más al darse cuenta de ello la castaña trataba desesperadamente de calmarse y silenciar todo eso.

Con la mano libre acarició un costado de su torso y el vientre ante lo cual Hiyori no resistió más.

-¡Estoy enamorada de ti! Ahhhhh-pequeñas lágrimas salían por la comisura de los rosados ojos, Yato sonrió satisfecho por haberla llevado al orgasmo con solo roces y mordidas.

-Me alegra saberlo Hiyori, pero eso no es suficiente para mí-murmuró contra su oído logrando hacerla soltar un pequeño grito: la castaña estaba más sensible de lo normal.- Dime... ¿Me quieres?

Al escuchar esto Hiyori giro el rostro hacia otro lado de la habitación intentando rehuir de aquellos ojos azules que la volvían loca, expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta era algo que no se le daba así sin más, si a caso había llegado a hacerlo un par de veces cuando salía empujado por un impulso, no podía ser así de sincera o al menos no frente a Yato.

El pelinegro miraba desde su posición como el sonrojo en la blanca piel iba y venía, le estaba evitando y eso sinceramente le molestaba, pero también le causaba excitación. Una mujer que no era fácil de doblegar siempre le había parecido encantadora, sobre todo si venía de la castaña frente a él.

-Hiyori-el dios de la calamidad tomo el mentón de la chica y la obligó a mirarlo, los orbes rosas lo absorbía por completo y los rosados labios lo invitaban a besarlos-Yo te quiero, ¿Tu a mi no?

-Yo...-se mordió el labio inferior y eso fue todo.

Con un instinto salvaje a flor de piel la atrajo hacía si mismo estrechando su curveada figura y sosteniendo la nuca con la palma de la mano, dispuesto a devorar sus labios. Yato comenzó a besarla con fiereza saboreando todo de ella, desde la tibia carne hasta la húmeda saliva. Aquel beso no era una lucha ni una caricia, era como si estuviera marcando su territorio o como si le estuviese dejando en claro quién mandaba y a quien le pertenecía: a él y sólo a él.

Hiyori al inicio no hacía nada más que quedarse inmóvil ante el ataque sorpresa de Yatogami, sin embargo una vez pasaron un par de segundos intento torpemente seguir el ritmo que el dios había marcado, pero era demasiado para ella puesto que aunque esa no era su primera vez besando por lo menos si lo era besando de aquella manera tan pasional y desesperada.

Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido que quería parar pero también quería seguir, eso era lo que varias veces llego a imaginarse (aunque no esa escena como tal). Yato besándola y estrechándola entre sus brazos, varias veces se quedo mirando los labios del dios preguntándose como se sentiría tenerlos sobre si y aunque a veces se llegaba a avergonzar de sus propios pensamientos no se negaba que lo deseaba desde lo más profundo, como las tierras secas anhelando la llegada de la fresca lluvia y, relajando su cuerpo; cual enredaderas avanzando lentamente se atrevió a tocar la espalda del dios de la calamidad para después aferrarse a ella, logrando estrecharse más hacia él, hacia su esencia y hacia su cálido cuerpo, sus pechos rozaban con la tela del traje blanco de Yato y sus piernas se abrieron solo un poco.

Los besos del pelinegro comenzaron a descender hacia el cuello, cada uno de ellos era un aleteo en el estómago de la mitad ayakashi y un deleite para el que los otorgaba.

-Ya-Yato, Yato, Yato-balbuceaba Hiyori pues la sensación era excitante y devastadora.

-¿Que pasa Hiyori?-hablo con los labios pegados sobre la piel de la yugular-¿Estas lista para decirme algo?

Su respiración y corazón estaban tan acelerados, ya estaba empezando a sudar y también a sentirse bastante húmeda allá abajo. Cerró los ojos intentando juntar valor para expresar las siguientes palabras.

-Te quiero Yato. Te quiero.

\- Ya lo sabía (^^) pero lo que realmente quiero saber es algo más- la soltó para después mirarla al rostro, aquella tez que amaba con todas las expresiones que se podían dibujar en ella, suavemente acomodo un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja de la chica frente a él-¿Me amas?-La sintió tensarse bajo sus dedos- Sabes, en mi naturaleza esta ser un dios egoísta, realmente no me importa si estas enamorada de mi o si me quieres, yo busco algo mas, yo busco tu amor Hiyori, ya no puedo estar más sin el-rozó sus labios con los de la castaña y susurro sobre ellos-Responde, ¿Me amas?

-Yo..Yo-desvío la mirada, tal como estaba en ese momento, tan llena de vergüenza apenas si podía responder, boqueaba como pez y es que las recientes experiencias la tenían un tanto aletargada. No es que no lo amara, de verdad que lo hacía.

¿Cómo decírselo? Eran solo dos palabras tan simples y cortas pero dejabas tu alma en ellas. No estaba del todo lista para lanzarlas en ese justo momento, Hiyori podría jurar que vomitaría su corazón ahí mismo, por eso lo único que atinó a hacer fue desviar su mirada hacia abajo.

-Ya veo-dijo Yato en voz baja, sus labios se tensaron en una línea, un aura oscura lo rodeó por un momento-Yo...-alzó su rostro repentinamente, sus ojos mostraban una gota en el rabillo-¡Yo no puedo aceptar que no me ames!-En su impulso tomo a Hiyori de los hombros, su agarre era fuerte pero sin llegar a lastimarla-No puedo, no puedo.

-¡¿Y-Yato?!

El pelinegro se encontraba sentado sobre sus piernas. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar por la espalda de la mitad ayakashi, lento hacia su trasero, dibujando círculos por su paso y una vez que llego ahí apretó fuerte.

-No sabes lo difícil que es para mí soportar verte cerca de otro hombre. Así que por favor, ámame con todo lo que tienes

Acto seguido las manos del dios se deslizaron hacia la parte baja de las piernas para después alzarla ligeramente y sentarla sobre sus propias caderas. Al hacer esto el cuerpo de Hiyori se sacudió como si hubiera un mar dentro de ella, aunque tal vez era un mar de lava porque el calor que comenzaba a acumularse en su nuca y en su intimidad era tal que por momentos no podía concentrarse en otra cosa. El miembro del dios que la mantenía sujeta la estaba volviendo loca con tan poco.

-Yato espera yo no, no me...y cuando. Lo que pasa es que-Ni una frase completa era capaza de hilar.

El pelinegro se aventuro a explorar más del terreno que conformaba la piel de Hiyori. Sin previo aviso bajo la blanca tela que cubría el fémino torso, dejando expuesto el llano de su vientre, el barranco de su espalda, las colinas de sus hombros y aquellas islas de suave arena coronadas por lo que el describiría como el pezón más perfecto que hubiese visto jamás.

Pero la cosa no se detuvo ahí, retiro la demás ropa dejándola completamente desnuda y a su merced. Aquella vista era tan magnífica que Yato podía sentir como su miembro se tornaba cada vez mas y mas duro, lo cual fue notado de inmediato por la chica, ya que su rostro era todo un poema, una pintura que reflejaba placer, locura y vergüenza. Sin pensárselo mas decidió tomarlo como un permiso.

Se adelanto a jugar un poco con el bello cuerpo, acariciando los pezones con una mano y el clítoris con la otra mientras a su vez la besaba incansablemente.

El fuego que había prendido en ambos se tornaba más ardiente, lo corroboraban las caderas de ambos que frenéticos de frotaban entre sí buscando aumentar el placer; lo siguiente que hizo Hiyori ni ella misma lo creería aunque Yato se lo contara más tarde, de hecho en ese momento lo dejo sorprendido el hecho de que ella desgarrara la ropa del dios con la fuerza bruta que la caracterizaba, para después tirarlo sobre el piso. Ella tenía el mando en ese momento, Yaboku sonrió ladino en respuesta, le gustaba y mucho.

La castaña se arrastro sobre él, dirigiéndose al miembro duro y presionándolo entre los pechos, acariciando juguetonamente con sus dedos las caderas bien definidas y el abdomen marcado. ¡Era todo un manjar para quien poseyera tal hombre!

Poco a poco su ritmo subió, enloqueciendo al de ojos zafiro, si seguía de ese modo…

Sostuvo los hombros de Hiyori y con un solo movimiento la recostó de nuevo sobre el piso, era momento, no podía seguir resistiendo, quería hundirse por completo dentro de ella. Así que dedicándole un breve "lo siento", puesto que sabía que su primera vez no sería tan agradable, dirigió su palpitante miembro hacia la entrada de la chica, sumergiéndose en aquel mar de carne de la manera más lenta que le era posible.

Aquella sensación de dolor con una mezcla de algo extraño la regreso a la realidad para encontrar a Yato dentro de ella, de inmediato la mitad ayakashi se ruborizo completamente y desvió un poco la mirada para segundos después asentir: era una chica fuerte.

El vaivén era un tanto incomodo para Hiyori pero no para Yato, quien tenía los ojos nublados de placer, entraba y salía lento, se estaba volviendo loco, dentro de su ser algo gritaba que la tomase sin más, que la desgarrara por dentro y se deleitara en el rostro de excitación que seguro pondría. Su velocidad subió un poco. Deseaba escuchar aquel obsceno sonido de succión, el chocar de una piel contra otra, los temblores de las piernas. Cada vez iba más rápido convirtiendo lo que deseaba en realidad.

Los gemidos de Hiyori comenzaron a resonar por toda la habitación y seguro por toda la casa, a pesar de la leve irritación que sentía en su intimidad no podía evitar jadear de placer y mucho menos con las manos del dios jugueteando con sus pezones.

-Ya no, ya no, ya no, ya no puedo mas- exclamo ella antes de que un pequeño orgasmo alcanzara su cuerpo.

Y Yatogami la siguió en el proceso derramando su amor dentro.

El acto había sido consumado y ambos cayeron exhaustos con la respiración acelerada y el corazón a mil por hora.

Entonces se miraron, sin barreras ni temores, Yato solo expreso en sus ojos todo el amor que le tenía a Hiyori, y ella le respondió en palabras.

-Te amo Yato, te amo de aquí hasta la inmensidad del universo.

La cálida sensación que lleno su corazón con aquellas palabras fue indescriptible, acaricio las mejillas de aquella mujer que tanto lo hacía feliz para después decir.

-Entonces, última pregunta-suavizando su expresión y mostrando una sonrisa dijo-¿Quieres vagar por la eternidad junto a mi?

Por un momento se quedo en blanco, ¿había escuchado bien? Felicidad la embargo por completo.

-Sí, aun si eres un "jugador sin casa y sin trabajo que participa en sectas" me gustaría vagar contigo siempre, siempre, siempre-poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando para entregarse al sueño profundo que los mortales necesitaban.

Yato sonrió, no había logrado contenerse pero al final todo resulto bien. Tomándola con delicadeza la subió en la cama y removió las cobijas para acto seguido arroparla, al hacerlo escuchó el ruido de algo cayendo. Con curiosidad tomo aquel objeto que no era nada más ni nada menos que el ema que había estado buscando; sus dedos aferraron con fuerza las tablas unidas, ver aquel símbolo de unión le trajo felicidad...Al menos así fue hasta que recordó quién había unido esas tablas, con la cara azul por el horror desato el hilo que los unía porque ¡nada bueno salía de un emparejamiento hecho por Kofuku! Tendría que pedirle a alguien más el favor de amarrar los hilos del ema y sabía perfectamente a quien pedírselo, Ebisu era la mejor opción pues no solo su buena fortuna era inmensa si no que también el pequeño era su amigo.

-Sera como si fuera nuestro padrino de bodas.

Le agradaba la idea, pero eso podía esperar para el amanecer, estaba cansado y quería dormir un poco al lado de su mujer con quien compartiría su mala suerte de ahora en adelante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y ahí lo tienen.

Dioses de la creación, me he tardado mucho tiempo, ya ha pasado tanto y me he sorprendido de que la comunidad de Noragami haya crecido.

Como se habrán dado cuenta en esta versión Yatin olvido ponerse condón XD, a ver si no salen con su domingo 7.

Agradecimientos especiales a Sayori OM, Kary Bobbins, shadowsakuras, zorro junior, a92, kandylamoro yyy, melgamonster, y para ti que me estás leyendo.

Perdonen pelusitas si esto tardo…tres años, creo, tres horrendos años en los que me mataba por no poder escribir algo que me dejara satisfecha y hoy por fin, por fin he vuelto.

Les agradezco de corazón sus palabras. Y pido su perdón pelusitas mías por tanto tiempo.

Y recuerden chicos, cada que dejan de creer en una actualización un escritor de fanfic muere , cuídenos.

Bendiciones de Yatogami.


End file.
